


fast enough it's hard to hide

by sushihighroller



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Link's attraction to the Gerudo starts with Ganon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushihighroller/pseuds/sushihighroller
Summary: Link is ridiculously attracted to Gerudo. He's pretty sure it starts with Ganondorf.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Riju (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. but where's your heart?

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely update very sporadically, and (probably) won't be terribly long. Also, we know I'm trash now, right?
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy it.

The Gerudo man pins him down in the Forest Temple, magic thrumming between his fingers, thrumming into his heart. Link slashes up desperately, trying to get the muscular man off of him. He breaks free after a good struggle and forces himself to his feet, blood running into his eyes. A fairy releases itself from one of his bottles, and he feels his fingers tingle and he feels fairy magic knit his body back together. This phantom of Ganon seems to melt into a painting, and he tries to focus on the battle, black spots still peppering his vision. He can’t get his mind off the way Ganondorf held him down so easily, knuckles digging into his throat.

He tries not to fault himself that he lets Ganondorf pin him again after he climbs his castle. The piano is interrupted by Link walking up the stairs, Triforce of Courage humming under his left hand. The music stops as Ganondorf tunes in to the frequency beating a pulse into the back of his own hand. He turns and whips his cape back behind him. Ganondorf’s right arm comes up to show off his own piece of the Triforce simmering under his skin. The pieces resonate with each other, building to a crescendo Link can hardly stand. The battle commences, and soon Link finds himself in a dead man’s volley neither of them can afford to lose up.

The ball of light quickly becomes too fast for Ganon to block, and Link sees his opportunity and leaps to the center platform. He slashes wildly at his foe, striking while Ganondorf is weak. It’s not long after that that Link feels a hand against his throat. The hand closes over his throat quickly, and Link can see spots closing in at the edges of his vision.

“I told you, boy. Give me the Triforce.” The deep rumble of his voice does something to Link, whose sense of reality is already blurring and fading. Ganondorf’s hand tightens even more, and Link struggles reflexively, his own hands coming up to grasp at Ganon's grip on his throat ineffectually.

Ganondorf’s body eclipses his completely, pushing his hips down into the platform. Link pushes against him instinctively, throwing his whole body against Ganondorf’s. Link thinks he sees something in Ganon's eyes, and feels the pressure bear down a little harder. His high, keening moan is less than desirable.

“Oh, what’s this?” Ganondorf’s surprise is evident in his voice.

“Did the Princess send you to me without knowing?” Ganon’s voice is clear, deep and low, and Link feels his hips rub up against Ganon without his conscious thought. Ganondorf releases his throat, and pulls Link onto his thighs, fingers tugging against the closures on Link's clothes.

Quick fingers loosen his tunic and push it off his shoulders. Ganondorf is quick to tug Link’s trousers down. Link can feel Ganondorf clawing at his body, nails digging into the soft parts of his hips and sides as he feels his clothes slide off. It doesn’t take too long before Ganondorf enters him unceremoniously. The man grunts a few times with pleasure as he sheathed himself inside of Link. Link, to his credit, doesn’t stop struggling as Ganondorf grabs his forearms and restrains him. Ganondorf’s eyes bore intensely into his, fucking him with increasing abandon.

Ganon doesn’t bother with any sort of romance, but doesn’t balk as Link tips his face up to him. Link initiates a messy, open-mouthed kiss that Ganon reciprocates. His hips slow as Link tries to force his tongue into his mouth. He breaks the kiss to suck on a spot on Ganon’s collar, shuddering as Ganon pushes him aside to suck on Link’s own neck.

Link can feel himself getting into it now, pleasure building as Ganondorf fucks him unapologetically. He even slips a hand down between them to grasp Link tightly. It’s only a few minutes later that Link can feel Ganon pulse inside of him, the man rearing back slightly as he comes. Link is not far behind, as Ganondorf’s hand strokes him to completion faster. Link can’t help but cry as Ganon fucks him through an orgasm, and shifts uncomfortably as his weight becomes heavier. Link steels himself to continue the fight as Ganondorf almost reluctantly sits up and lets him go.

An hour later, he and Zelda are fleeing the castle as it crumbles around them.


	2. hey soul sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link/Riju, if you wanted to know. Comment and let me know what you think about this!

He doesn’t know where it comes from, but when he enters Gerudo Town, the memory of Ganondorf holding him down, entering him, violating him, sears itself behind his eyes. Gerudo vai look at him with a measure of interest as he seems to struggle with walking up the steps of their leader’s palace, fighting memories that are time out of mind.

He meets with Riju, the ridiculously attractive Gerudo chieftain, just as the thunder helm is stolen. He volunteers to get it back for her, out of kindness, but also (and mostly) because he can’t free Vah Nobooris without it.

He endures a tortuous stretch of stealth within the Yiga hideout, and seeing her smile when he returns the helm is only icing on the cake. Sweat beads down his back as an almost involuntary shiver shoots up in the other direction.

Her skin is tan, and her black clothes hug her body in the most attractive way. She's slim and tiny, and he tries to keep his mind only on her words, and not the way she makes him feel. Fire pounds through his veins as he feels his heart beat in the tips of his ears. She steps off her throne in those tiny black heels, and with the click they make, Link can feel his mouth go dry. He coughs and redoubles his efforts on being a respectable Hero of the Wild.

He focuses his gaze on the torch to the left of her, and sees a brief smile flash from his periphery before she leans casually against him, like invading his personal space is no big deal. There’s skin to skin contact, the skin of her ribs against his arm, because his vai armor is basically useless, and he can feel one of her hands run up along his arm. He tries to concentrate on anything else.

“You’re pretty muscular for a vai.” She says it teasingly, like she knows he isn’t. Link coughs again, wide eyed and still. Waits for the other shoe to drop. She grabs his hand and slips it to her stomach, pushes it up against her shiny gold bra. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were one.” She pouts a little at this, clearly playing, but Link’s mind clouds it with mild panic.

She turns them around, backs him carefully up to her throne until his calves press against it, and pushes him onto her throne effortlessly. Link can’t find the motivation to fight her, and sits passively, if not wanting, on her gold throne. She sits on his lap immediately, thighs taut, her sirwal barely brushing his. Link can feel the heels of her shoes pushing into his calves. She relaxes and pushes her weight against him, obscenely sliding over his cock against their clothing.

She grabs his forearms and restrains them against her throne. She rolls her hips again, and Link groans, pathetically.

“Too much clothing, yeah?” Her voice echoes melodically in the throne room, and Link takes stock long enough to realize Buliara is gone. Riju's hand trails down to the close of his sirwal, and deftly opens the clasp. She pulls him out, and for the flash of a second, Link can swear he sees Ganondorf smirking down at him, before she slides him inside her.

He can’t help but gasp pathetically as she sets a brutal pace, expertly moving herself over him. His hands move to grasp her tiny waist, and he jerks his hips to fill her more fully. He presses up inside her and she lets out the most beautiful moan, rhythm stuttering. He takes this opportunity to take back control, fucking himself into her at his own pace.

Her hands come down again around his forearms, only this time, it’s more about stability than control. Her face scrunches a bit as she gets closer to her orgasm. Link wants to kiss her. He moves a hand to stroke her. He can feel her tighten around him as he presses his fingers to her clit. Her hips cant up as he thrusts into her, counterpoint to her rhythm.

Before long, she’s coming on his cock. She tightens around him almost painfully, and Link can’t hold it back anymore. He comes inside her with a grunt of pleasure, pulsing as he pushes himself further inside her body without much autonomy.

Sweat beads down the side of her neck as she slowly clambers off of him. The Gerudo clothes don’t seem to help with the heat anymore, and Link peels himself off of her throne.

She smirks up at him again, triumph written plainly on her face. He can’t handle what he thinks she’s about to say.

He maneuvers himself into her space with little effort and takes her head between his hands. His thumbs stroke soothingly over her temples before he leans in and kisses her breathless. He waits until her eyes close before he releases her and quickly takes his leave.


	3. what could come when we realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way Ganondorf stares at him after he watches Zelda and Impa gallop away made him feel some sort of way. It isn’t fully realized until after he meets Nabooru. Even then, he isn’t sure it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is considerably tamer than anything I've ever put online, and Nabooru is probably one of my favorite LoZ characters of all time.

Zelda throws something back at him, something that lands in the moat. Their eyes connect before Impa corrects her posture on the white horse, and they disappear into Hyrule Field. Link stands, stunned for a second, before Ganondorf rides up on his black steed.

The man’s hooded, red eyes dig into his soul before Ganandorf turns to him and asks gruffly where they’ve gone. Link, still paralyzed, can’t react in time, and barely jumps away as Ganon flings dark magic in his direction.

It’s both in this time and now that Link is still trying to reconcile how Ganondorf made him feel.

He meets her as she’s trying to sneak into the Spirit Temple, red hair falling over her shoulder as she peers, on hands and knees, into the temple. He comes up behind her, startling her as his scabbard clinks against his shield. She snaps up to attention and spins around to face him.

”I haven’t seen you around, kid…What do you want?”

He tries to explain his situation.

”You’re just a kid! The temple is no place for kids!”

He tries to explain a little more. The expression on her face turns thoughtful as she considers what he says.

”A Sage? I don’t know anyone like that.”

Link gives up. Clearly nothing he says can convince her.

”You have nothing to do? What good timing!”

Link can see her eyes light up, and the butterflies intensify in his stomach. He’s a little nauseous under the intense scrutiny of her gaze.

She describes the situation to him, how Ganon is the only man to be born to their tribe in more than a century, and how it’s not enough to convince her to just follow him, like her Gerudo kindred have. It doesn’t take long at all for him to agree to help her. Any enemy of Ganon’s is a friend of his.

He nod his assent, and she winks flirtatiously at him. “If you can successfully get the Silver Gauntlets…I’ll do something great for you.” She leans over suggestively.

It’s a similar feeling to the way Ganon’s gaze had felt, raking criticially over his body. Link feels hot and dizzy, head spinning as he crawls into the Spirit Temple.

It’s almost exactly seven years later, and Link can feel the butterflies pushing their way out of his throat, shaky, nauseous and hot all over.

The Iron Knight’s armor crumbles to the ground as Link locks eyes with Nabooru. She crumples to the ground as the last of the armor disappears. He finds himself rushing to her side as she collapses.

His fingers brush over the skin of her shoulder as she begins to disintegrate. Her red hair curls around his fingers as she puts a hand on his chest.

She disappears before he hears it. “Hurry up, kid!”

He takes up his sword and shield and steels himself before running into the next room.

Twinrova disintegrates much like Nabooru had, and Link collects his heart before stepping into the glowing blue circle of light. The light is blinding, but it seems to become tolerable as her melodic laughter rings out across an empty room.

”Kid, let me thank you. Heheheh... look what the little kid has become in the past seven years-- a competent swordsman!

Her eyes twinkle as a wide smile lights up her face.

” By the way... I really messed up... I was brainwashed by those old witches and used by Ganondorf to do his evil will... But isn't that funny? That a person like me could turn out to be the Sage of Spirit!”

He finds his eyes roving over her body, even as he knows their attraction to each other will never be physically realized.

”And now, I'm going to fight them as one of the six Sages! Heh heh... I'm going to pay them back for what they did to me! Kid... No... Link, the Hero of Time! Instead of keeping my promise I made back then, I give you this Medallion!”

He can feel the power she summons before it’s solidified in the form of a medallion. Like the other medallions he had received from the other Sages, it glimmers, light reflecting sharply into his eyes. He flips his hair out of his eyes to get a better look at it, as the Sacred Realm, or wherever they are, pushes him back out.

”If only I knew you would become such a handsome young man, I should have kept the promise I made back then…” The last of her words echo through his head as he’s pushed back into reality, that hot and heady feeling flowing through his body.

Later, as he’s clearing the evil in Ganon’s castle, he hears her voice again. “The Spirit Barrier is dispelled! Hurry up, kid!” It’s a little flirtatious, a little panicked, and Link picks up his pace.


End file.
